The Sleeping Jester
This page is about the Seventh Overture Servant. For the Random Acts Assassins Servant, see The Laughing Jester. | jname = スリーピングジェスター | franchise = Mirrorverse | appearances = Seventh Overture Random Acts Assassins Data Records Unearthed | JPvoice = | Engvoice = | type = |jspirit= |master= Nadia Kan |alignment= |phantasm= B+ |strength= E |endurance= D |agility= B |mana= B |luck= D |cskill1=Entrapment of the Loaded Deck |cskill1value=B |cskill2= |cskill2value= |cskill3= |cskill3value= |skill1=Lady of Grace and Holding |skill1value=A |skill2=Ominous Intrigue |skill2value=B |skill3=Onmyoudo |skill3value=C |skill4=Wronged One |skill4value=C |skill5=Shapeshift |skill5value=B+ |np1= Kitsune no Yomeiri |np1target= Anti-Fortress |np1rank= C |np2= 3,000 Cycles - Flowering at Nagashino |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= B+ |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} | height = 154cm | weight = 42kg | gender = Female | sizes = | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | hairc = Black | eyec = Red | Bloodline = }} }} is the Jester-class Servant of Nadia Kan as part of the Magician's Theater in the Vodnyisad War of Seventh Overture. One of the unorthodox classes born of the Corrupted Grail, Jester and her class are the corollary of the Program of Mind. The Jester is one of the few classes to have been present in the project since the very beginning. Profile Identity Jester's identity is , The White Kitsune of Suwa. Born the daughter of the warlord Suwa Yorishige, she witnessed her father being driven to suicide after a crushing defeat against the warlord Takeda Shingen and the subsequent humiliation he suffered at the following peace conference. Shingen would go on to force marriage upon Suwa Yorishige's 14-year-old daughter, Lady Koi, who was his own niece. Lady Koi's beauty drove Shingen to such degrees of obsession that his superstitious followers became paranoid, believing her to be the incarnation of the divine white fox that lived within the Suwa shrine, who had bewitched their lord in order to gain revenge. When their son Takeda Katsuyori proved to be a disastrously incompetent leader who led the once-mighty clan to a crushing defeat at the Battle of Nagashino, they remembered this "curse" and the unhappy circumstances that surrounded the mother who bore their lord. Placeholder Appearances Regardless of the situation, she wears a long, loose ornamental robe of heavy white silk over linen smallclothes. Often disheveled as if only just rising from bed, her most distinctive feature is her pitch-black hair that is so long it pools at her feet, and the primary reason she typically levitates when fighting. Her face and frame are young and slight, hauntingly pale and unrealistically beautiful, and she cannot go about in public because of the attention that she would attract. Personality While she has the appearance of a regal, young girl, that does little to hide her sullen, despondent attitude. She barely bothers to maintain her appearance and makes no effort to even hide her identity as a Servant, often introducing herself by name. Possessing a gourd of divine wine from her lifetime, she is often drunk or exhausted, showing true enthusiasm for nothing. Despite everything, she possesses the nature of a meticulous genius and a tremendous will, but she buries it under her cynical attitude, unable to accept the virtues that only brought her trouble in life. Development Jester was originally designed to function purely as an introductory antagonist to show off one of the new classes, but her creator decided that her personality was too dynamic and her arc would be “unfulfilled” if she were to simply die fighting as a Servant early on. Along with The Victorious Archer, Jester is one of the two mascots of Seventh Overture. It was the creation of her spells and Noble Phantasms that led to the development of much of the system behind Seventh Overture. Role Seventh Overture Placeholder Random Acts Assassins Jester appears in only a handful of entries, either mentioned in passing or talking to The Radiant Saber in a friendly manner. When the assassin World-Eyes attempts to kill The Lady in Black, Jester materializes one of the rifles from 3,000 Cycles - The Flowering at Nagashino and blows off both of his legs before incinerating the rest of his body with a talisman. She then says that she has to go check on Nadia and leaves. Abilities Placeholder Skills Placeholder Noble Phantasms Placeholder References